A shoulder joint is defined between a glenoid cavity of a scapula and a head of a humerus. In a Superior Capsule Reconstruction (SCR) procedure, biological grafts are employed to repair a tear in a rotator cuff of a shoulder joint.
To re-establish stability within a shoulder joint after injury, a dermal allograft can be employed to span the humerus and the glenoid cavity of the scapula and repair the rotator cuff. However, dermal allografts are not widely available. Autograft tissue is an alternative option, but it is not as strong as a dermal allograft. To compensate for this, larger autograft tissue can be employed to provide additional strength. However, this also increases the patient donor site morbidity as more tissue is needed.